Neopet Collection Stories
by theABsuperstar
Summary: A collection of Neopian Time stories that I wrote, but hasn't been on yet. This collection is about my growing Neopet family and all their personalities her in Neopia. this is the current year, Y20.
1. Chapter 1: A New Addition

A New Addition

A Neopets Short Story

Written by fantasy_star541

As a new day approaches, Fantasy and Gryffon Magesty (yes that's how she spelled her name) were doing their usual shopping in Neopia Central, the capitol city of Neopia, and getting books from the book store thanks to Trudy's Surprise Gift that day. It was a long day and they were exhausted when they got home and they had already played enough games to get the remainder of Neopoints they need. Gryffon was reading a book that she bought while Fantasy was counting how much Neopoints they have. After a short while, Gryffon was done with four books that they bought and all of them vanished in puffs of yellow, green, and purple smoke, and then she was thinking about something for a very long time. When it was time for her owner to travel, she turned to her owner and said the very thing that would have them thinking and doing things differently for a long time.

"Fantasy," she began, "I've been thinking about this for a long time since we've been here and I was wondering…" she hesitated. Fantasy said, "Well, I've been wondering my whole life, so just spill it." Gryffon inhaled and said, "I was wondering if we could have a new addition to our new family?" Fantasy was interested, since her own Neopet just asked this on her own, and she was about to ask her the same thing. The only thing she could do was answer in reply, "Wow. Okay. Well, it takes a whole lot of responsibility to have a sibling around, especially since you're super intelligent, you'd have to share your books with him or her." "Exactly," Gryffon replied, "I think I am ready to take on that responsibility." Fantasy nodded as she was about to head out the door, "Okay. As long as you know. Now, when I get home, we'll go to one of two places: The Pound or the Neopet Creator." When Fantasy closed the door to leave, Gryffon got a list and wrote down the possible Neopet brother or sister she wanted.

The next day, they did their usual routine, going shopping for books, which is great if you could afford all 4 books at once, and going to the games room to play games and earn Neopoints. When they were done with that they decided to go to the Neopet Creator to check out the possible candidates for a new addition to their family. It was clear that Gryffon wanted a brother, but it was undecided what she wanted for a little brother. Fantasy notice Gryffon's undecisive look and gave her a tap on the shoulder, saying, "I'll tell you what, why don't we wait until we come back to find a suitable brother for you. Does that sound good?" Gryffon nodded and they decide to head back into Neopia Central.

They went into the Battledome, where Neopians come to compete, and equipping battle materials to battle. Gryffon was battling the Chia Clown again, which she loses to every time she challenges him. After yet another loss to the clown, they went home and rested. Gryffon was laying down on the couch, looking at her list of all the things they need for a new sibling. She has had her mind set on this as she was reading to get her intelligence where she is, which is a super genius.

The next day, they went to do their usual routine of getting Trudy's Surprise gift, shopping for books, again, and playing games for Neopoints. Gryffon still looks at her list from time to time while shopping for books and other things for her new sibling to arrive. She wanted everything to be perfect when they decide to get another sibling. Today, they went to the bank to deposit the Neopoints to the bank so that she could save money for her sibling, and she realized that she just put in all of their hard earned Neopoints into a bank to where they might take either Trudy's Surprise for the next 24 hours or play days of games. They went home to rest and collect their bidding.

As time progresses on, Gryffon and Fantasy sit around thinking about what to do about housing, material, and other things to make their new sibling at home. When Trudy's Surprise came in, they took what they won, and they think about what to do with what they have.

The next day, after coming back from the bank, however, EVERYTHING had been sold out. Everything, from the Food Shop, to the Book Store, to everywhere in Neopia Central and beyond were sold out of everything, and this made Gryffon extremely furious. Every store up until her favorite place, the bookshop, she screams, "Oh Come ON! Everything's out?!" Fantasy tried to calm her Neopet down, "Calm down, Gryffon. Now why don't we go play some games until everything's in stock again. Her Neopet sighed and looked o her owner with disappointed eyes, "Alright. But they'd better be stocked when we get back! I don't plan on making my little brother uncomfortable when he enters Neopia."

"I understand," Fantasy said, "Now, why don't we take all that pent-up aggression and take it to the Battledome?" They go to the battle dome to let off some steam with Punchbag Bob. After a little break from the battlefield, she still looks at her list of what she wants in a possible brother, and Fantasy smiles at her, proud that she is caring about a sibling she'll soon have. Once they were done with the battlefield, they strolled into Fairieland so that she can get a healing potion.

They come back to their house to sit down and talk about it. "Now Gryffon, I understand you're stressed out about getting a new sibling," Fantasy said, "but you have to understand that we are in a place where everyone's accepted, and no one is perfect. Which means you need to stop worrying about the little things and focus on bigger things when we do get you a sibling." She puts her hand on her Neopet's paw, "Everything will have already be prepared for when he'll arrive. I promise we'll be absolutely ready to welcome him with open arms. You understand what I'm telling you." Gryffon nodded and replied, "Yes. You want me to be patient and wait for when the time comes for me to get a sibling." Fantasy patted her Neopet on the back, "That's my girl."

The next day, Gryffon was playing the first level of Cheat! again when Branston the Eyrie saw her list. "Cheat!" he blurted looking at her list. She looked at Branston, saying, "I wasn't cheating, I actually did put down two fives." As Branston the Eyrie grabs his cards to add to his pile, he turns to her, "Hey, girl. I noticed that notebook filled with stuff." He then joked, "Is there a special someone 'round your table? Eh?" Gryffon was surprised that he saw her list and hid it back in her bag. "Oh naw, I was just messing with ya," Branston said when Gryffon saw her put it away, "But what was that notepad for, anyway?" Gryffon sighs and then tells them, "this is all my possible options for a sibling." Capara the Kyrii then looked up when she said that, "Get outta here? You getting a sibling? You on point fo dat." Little Timmy the Tuskaninny also looked up and said, "D'uh. Does he know how to play Cheat, too?" Capara and Branston look Little Timmy with a 'seriously?' expression on their faces, then Branston turns back to Gryffon, "Ey, siblings are a part of life. They need the most outta older people who look up to ya."

Gryffon was amazed at how they knew so much about siblings, so they talked about it whie playing the card game till around noon. Then Gryffon went home to rest her eyes from yet another loss. Still, she had her li-…Uh oh! Gryffon checked her bag and her notepad was gone! "Oh No!" she exclaimed, "This is terrible! Oh, dear Fyora! This is Horrible!" Fantasy comes in saddened and said, "This came in the random events page…" She looked at the random events and saw that a ghost took her notebook straight from her bag. She cried so much, and Fantasy hugged her Neopet for comfort. The next day, Fantasy went to check on Gryffon, who sat depressed on her bed, and talked with her. "Hey Gryf," she asked, "What was on that list anyway?" Gryffon turned over to her owner and said, "It was…. I… I made a list of all the possible things I wanted in a brother." Fantasy wanted to know more, "Like?"

"Well," she started, "I want a sibling that can share my love of books and battling, a sibling who is not afraid to stand up for others, someone who is kind, funny, generous, and filled with love in their heart for others." Then she rose from her bed, "I would definitely want a brother, who I can joke around with all the time, even though sometimes he'll want to pull my hair out. Someone who will join me in the Battledome for battling other opponents. I could watch him all day, and even though he'll lose some, I'll be there to cheer him up." Then she looked to the wall, "But…. Mostly I want a brother who's not going to be left behind." Fantasy was so moved by Gryffon's words, she hugged her tight, tears coming down her cheeks. Gryffon hugged her owner back as Fantasy uttered, "Now don't you worry. I will make sure your brother gets the best out of his big sis. I know he will." They let go, Fantasy in tears from her Neopet's emotion, "I raised you well. And I knew you would make this decision on your own. You are a leader, Gryffon Magesty, and you know it. When we get you a sibling, we'll make sure he is loved, like you love him." They smiled and hugged again before Fantasy went to run errands. Then Gryffon layed back down, smiling with tears of joy as she hopes for a new sibling soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Fashionable Memories

**Fashionable Memory**

 _Another Neopets Story_

By fantasy_star541

Three weeks and two siblings after Gryffon Magesty, Fantasy now has a(n) (almost) completed family: Gryffon Magesty the Eyrie, Darling Dash the Peophin, and the ever attention seeking Charles Charming the Ogrin. They are an imperfect family who will help each other in tough times (physically and emotionally), and always has their backs for whatever lies ahead of them. Especially for Darling Dash, who is grateful for his siblings for helping him out in his time of need.

One day, the family was doing their daily rounds of shopping thanks to Trudy's Surprise, buying books, browsing clothes, and buying food. They come home in the evening, and they do what they usually do: Gryffon reading books from her bookshelf, Charles combs his mane while listening to music, and Darling Dash looking at a cookbook while Fantasy counts their neopoints. When it was time for everyone to go to sleep, everyone went to their rooms to go to sleep…except Darling. He looks in the back of his closet where all his personal belongings are. Above all his personal items is a pink long-sleeved shirt from his distant friend. He grabbed the shirt and hugged it, remembering everything about his friend, puts it back on the hanger and closed the close the closet, going back to sleep.

The next day, the family goes out to do their usual rounds again…except Darling wasn't with them today. When they visited the NC Mall, Charles noticed that Darling wasn't with them and turned to Fantasy (and yes this is how he talks), "Ey, Fantasy? You seen Double D anywhea?" Fantasy looked around the NC Mall and said, "Huh. He was supposed to be here with us," then she turns to Gryffon, "was he?" Gryffon shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know where he could be." "Maybe he at the house," suggested Charles, "I ain't seen him leave da house yet." "Then let's go," Fantasy said, "This isn't like him to skip a family routiene."

They go home to find Darling Dash on the living room couch with the exact same shirt that he had at the back of his closet. Darling jumped in surprise, not expecting that they would come back. His siblings and owner sighed in relief, but still had their concerns. It wasn't like him to miss out on the daily family activities, but this wasn't the first time he did this. There were random times when he skipped out on the family routine, especially days when the family browses the NC Mall. At first, they thought it was because he was afraid that some neopets would come at him just to make fun of him. It happened when he started working at Uni's Clothing. He was helping a female Elephante with her shirt and it fit like a dress to him. An Ixi saw him and laughed at him saying, "Hey look! A Peophin is trying an Elephante's shirt like a dress!" Five more neopets laughed at him, pointing at the shirt he was helping the customer with. Uni saw him about to cry and she asked, "DD (that's what Uni nicknamed him)? Are you alright?"

Darling took of the shirt, gave it to Uni, and went into another stall of the dressing room, crying. Uni and the costumer look outside the window to see that very same group who was laughing at him walk away. Uni went to check on him and knock on the stall door, "Hey… Don't let them get to you. They take Neopia's Code of Conduct for granted. Just know that even though Neopia is a perfect place, we're not all perfect." Truer words have never been said from this Uni, and it calmed him down a bit.

However, that event wasn't the case. It had to be something deeper than what happened when he started working. It probably had something to do with that shirt that he holds in his arms. That night, Fantasy was about to go to Meridell to play Double or Nothing. She was at the door when she turns to her oldest and her youngest, "Now Gryffon, Charles, I want you two to keep an eye on the house while I'm gone. Make sure you do everything to keep it clean." She goes to the door, then hesitates as she turns around, "And…Make sure to talk to your brother." "We will," Gryffon said, "It isn't like him to randomly skip out on family." Charles replied in agreement, "'Specially on days whea we visit da NC Mall." Fantasy closes the door behind her and they both get to work on cleaning the house.

After that, they both go to Darling's room and they see him on his bed, sulking with a can of NeoCola while he stares at the shirt he was holding, now in a frame on the wall of his room. They sit down on both sides of him to talk about him. "Hey DD," Gryffon said, "we wanted to talk to you about…your little…habit." "Yea man," Charles agreed in reply, "what's da deal wit you and dat shirt we keep seeng you wit? You've been actin like dis a lot, so sumthin had ta be up." Darling drank his Neocola and sighed, then Gryffon put her arm around his shoulder and said, "If there's anything that's bothering you, don't be afraid to tell us." Charles nudged him on his shoulder and said in agreement, "Yea! We your fam'ly, Double D. Dat's what fam'ly's fo."

Two more sips of his NeoCola and Darling puts the can down. He then sighs a sad, almost shaky sigh and tells them everything, "Before I met you both…I was actually coming from Maraqua and into Faerieland, where I met this very sweet male Faerie Uni named France. He was so kind to me and he always would play Hide and Chase whenever I would see him. We do everything together: play games, go to the Wheel of Excitement, and go around Faerie City browsing around the shops. He also has friends who live in Faerieland, including Viki, a Faerie Lenny. She works with the Book Faerie and loves helping out around the shop." Then Darling Chuckled, "I guess that's what made me work at the Grooming Parlor and Uni's Clothing." Suddenly he started tearing up…

Gryffon and Charles looked at each other in confusion, then looked back at Darling. Charles broke the silence, "So…wut happened den? What about da shirt? Was it ya boy's shirt." Darling was trying to hold back his tears but fails miserably as he nods in reply to his little brother's question. His voice cracks a bit as he continues with the story, "One thing I can always remember about him is his pink, long-sleeved shirt that he always wears when he sees me." Gryffon got Darling's tissue box and gave it to him, allowing him to blow his nose. He did so and threw it in the trash bin.

Then he continued, sounding like he was about to cry, "One day, I came to see my friend in the place we go to play. I didn't see him there, so I went to Faerie City to see Viki and asked her if she's seen him. She told me no and I was worried. All the places I looked, he wasn't anywhere…." He hesitated, tears falling from his cheeks. Then he continues, "I came all the way back to where I started, and I see… I see…" His tears fall even more as his voice chokes up, "I see the exact same shirt that he wears every time I come and visit him, with a note at the side…" Darling goes to the closet and opens his box of personal items, taking out an old note that was folded in four.

He sits back down with it and opens it up. He gives the note to his sister, "I want you to read it." "Why?" Gryffon asked. Darling looked down, "I couldn't bare to read it…" Gryffon took out her reading glasses and read the note, "Darling, if you are reading this, that means that…Well…Let's just say that I moved on. I was ill, and the cure couldn't help me…funny how a Neopian's soul is so fragile after so long, but they don't know it…. But listen…I may not be with you anymore, but I will always be here for you, and that no matter what, I will always be your friend…" Both Gryffon and Charles tear up at this note, Darling softly crying. Gryffon continued reading the note, "Take my shirt with you. Let it help you think of me when I go on. I know you maybe broken hearted about this unfortunate news…but…I was, and still am, your best friend. I miss you. France."

Gryffon got a tissue from Darlings tissue box and wiped her eyes with it, while Charles was trying to hold back his tears. Gryffon looked at Darling, "So that's why…you have that shirt…" Charles wiped his face and turned to his big brother, "Dat Faerie Uni ment a lot to ya, didn't he?" That broke the Vacana's back. Darling sobbed in his hooves, not bearing any more of his friend's sad going away. His siblings gather around, hugging him, with tears on Gryffons's face rolled down to Darling's mane, Charles trying not to join in his big brother's sobbing, saying, "It'll be okay, big bro…You gon' be a'ight…" Fantasy came home later and heard her second Neopet crying. She went to the door of Darlings room and knocked on the door, "Everything okay in there?" No answer…until Gryffon and Charles walked out of the room. "Well," Fantasy said, "did you talk to him?" Her oldest and her youngest told her everything that Darling told him.

By the time that they've finished, Fantasy was in tears. She had no idea how hard it must have been grieving over a lost friend… She and Darlings siblings go to his room and sat back down on the bed. "Darling," Fantasy said, about to swell again with tears, "I heard about your story…" Fantasy wiped a tear off her face, "Is this true? Is this why you hold that shirt in your arms every time we go out?" Darling nodded, calming down from his recent sobbing. Fantasy hugged him as he was sheading every tear in his eyes and said, "You have to let this go. Even though it's hard, you must move on with your life. This part of your life… This part of your life shouldn't end in sadness. It should end as a new and happy beginning." They break away for a minute, "You shouldn't remember the day he went away. You should remember the joys you had with him, and the joys you have with us."

Fantasy then holds Darling's hooves "He is still your friend, even though he's not here. He still lives within you, no matter what. I'm sure he'll remember and watch over you through spirit." Gryffon and Charles go to each side of Fantasy, hugging her as she continues, "We're your family, Darling. We love you, and we will continue to love you until the end." Fantasy then points to his heart, "Remember it always." Darling now had a reason to smile again and hugged all three of his family, crying tears of joy.

The next few days fly by as Fantasy's family are all happy in one piece. Darling now opens up to even more fellow neopets about himself, even confronting the bullies that were near Uni's Clothing. They apologized for their behavior after he told about him and they now realized that life in Neopia is too precious to take for granted, so they had to live it any way they can. After that day…well…Let's just say that Darling could never have been happier than to be with his family, and he thanks them all for being his family too. Even more so, he wasn't afraid to show that he was unique, and helping other Neopians bring out the uniqueness as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Dashie's New Home

**Finding Dashie's House**

 _A Third Neopets Story_

 _By fantasy_star541_

 _Featuring:_ **buizelmaniac's TAR (Talk About Random)** _main neopets: Sylvestre the Kougra, Buizel II the Lutari, Blayne the Hissi, and Zappz the Ixi_

A month and one sibling after Darling Dash shared his story, things were a bit quiet. Since Fantasy has been very busy, she had not fed her neopets regularly. She comes home very tired and goes straight to sleep while the rest of the family tried desperately to get food everywhere else. And since they have a new brother named Jay Bass, who was in love with music and wants to share it with his older siblings, food and neopoints were really starting to become scarce. Yet through it all, they are still a growing, loving family.

One Saturday morning there was a knock at the door, which was loud and made everyone jump a little. Charles Charming, who was on the couch playing Snowmuncher, got up and answered the door, saying "I gat it!" He opens the door and he's excited when he sees his long time best friend Dashie, a green Pteri who is an expert at videogames more than anything (literally), is at the door, and they greet each other at the door, Dashie starting (and yes, this they how they speak), "Wha's good, ma boi!" "Ay, wha's good, ma boi," Charles says as they do their welcome handshake (and yes this is how he speaks, too), "I di'nt know you wus comin hea" "Yea, bro," Dashie replies, "You my friend, 'n we stik to it." Gryffon and Darling, who were in the kitchen talking, looked over at the two in confusion and walks over to them. "Um, Charles?" Gryffon asked, "who is this?" Charles turns to his two older siblings, "Oh! Right!" He then turns to his best friend, "Dashie, these ma big bro and sis, Gryffon Magesty and Darling Dash."

Dashie shakes their paws (well, paw for Gryffon, hoof for Darling), "How y'all doin?" "Good," Gryffon replied, "It's nice to meet you, Dashie." "Nice ta meet y'all, too, fam," Dashie says, then turns back to his friend, "Say, man, do y'all mind if I stay here for a bit?" Charles shrugs and turns to his sister, "If it's a'ight wit you, sis?" Gryffon nodded in reply, "Sure, he can stay with us for a while." They both beam in reply and head back to the couch and pick up the controls. A few hours later, Dashie and Charles put down the controls and Charles sighed, saying, "Aww man, you beat me again. Dey don't call you da expert fo nuthin'."

"It's a'ight, bro," Dashie replied, "but listen. I came here 'cause I ain't got no place ta stay yet. I haven't chosen a Neohome in what, about a month now?" Charles looked at him in surprise, "Dude, you serious?" "Yeah, I'm serious," Dashie replied back, "I mean I know you can get like free furniture on da first day, but then you have to pay fo everything else! That's messed up!" Charles looked his friend in confusion, "Isn't dat wat you was supposed ta do?" Dashie sighed, "I know man, but that's besides the point. I need to find a place to live, man. I can't keep livin' in a box." "You right," Charles agreed, "we gotta find your new home." Charles and Dashie both get up and head for the door when Darling called out to them, "Hold up, boys." Darling hands the two of them backpacks, "Don't leave without some equipment and food, you two." Dashie was confused and looked to Charles, who was chuckling nervously, "Aw man, I forgat, Mah big bro is kinda da 'mom' o da family, so he doesn't leave anyone unprepared." Dashie nods and they both head out the door to find Dashie's new home.

They first went to Neopia Central's realtor, who got Charles' sister's house at the beginning. He told them that everything was full, and all the other properties of Neopia Central told them the exact same thing. Then they traveled to Kiko Lake's main realitor for Kiko Lake homes and looked at the houses. Dashie was kind of uneasy looking at the houses of Kiko Lake and said, "Uh… Look, bro. I don't mind the inside of the houses, but the outside of the houses…I-I don't know, ma boi." "Well, they supposed to look like it," Charles said to his friend, "I mean, yeah its kinda girly 'n wut not, but it's still how Kiko Lake made these." "I just don't know, ma boi," Dashie said, "I just don't know about this place." Charles nodded his head in agreement and asked, "A'ight. Well, should we look somewhere else then?" "I think that's a good idea," Dashie answered, "let's go." They wave goodbye to the realtor and walked back to Neopia Central, since it was that close to the lake.

The next place they went to was the dock to Roo Island. As they were sailing to the island of the Blumaroos, they were seeing Neopia Central's signature rainbow of Rainbow Pool riding to the said island. When they arrived, almost ALL of the population was made of Blumaroos. They were in complete shock and awkwardness. They look at the exterior for the house. Again, Dashie didn't like what he saw and exclaimed, "Man! This dat Kau dung! How the heck I'm gonna live in a flippin' mushroom, man?!" "Now calm down, bro," Charles said, "I'm sho dey know what they doin." "I dunno, ma boi," Dashie replied, "I just don't like this." After a couple of hours, they go to the dock and board a new boat to sail to their next housing destination.

On the boat, they talked with a lot of other Neopians, especially the females, as they pass the time of their cruise. Charles went to the bow of the boat and there two giddy male neopets, a fellow Ogrin who's painted Faerie, and an Ixi who is pastel colored, walk up to him and say hi. They talked about a lot of girly things, and this made him uncomfortable, so he slowly moved away and went back to talk to his friend. Before long, they were at Terror Mountain, the coldest place in Neopia. Dashie and Charles grabbed the provided coats and went to the land owner of Happy Valley. She showed them around to the houses and Dashie gets a sudden chill. "I don't know about this place man," Dashie said, "The outside of the place looks like somethin' of a book, and you KNOW me and books, we ain't cool! And the inside looks just as much like it too!" "Hey, chill," Charles said, "I don't like it eitha, but its how Terror Mountain is, the occasional avalanche falling over it-" that's where he was cut off by Dashies yell, "AVALANCHE?" That yell could be heard from miles away and just as Dashie said it, the avalanche came, and both him and Charles gulps before screaming and running.

They ran all the way to the border between Happy Valley and Tyrannia, and they both pant as they lay on the desert floor back first. "Ma boi," Dashie says, panting, "We…Are NEVA…goin' back there again!" His exhausted friend turned to him, "You not goin…But I might return there for scratchcards…" After resting their energy, they get up and go to the jungle part of Tyrannia. There they meet the realtor… a Chomby who is as big as a house. They both drop their jaws to the ground in pure shock. "Don't worry," the realtor said, "you'll both get used to me in a little bit." They walked to the houses and looked around as the realtor was talking to them about the houses, and they were as solid as a rock. Every house was the same way. So by the time they were done looking, they were aching in pain. "Dang, man," Dashie said, making sure the realtor didn't hear him, "These beds are hard as a rock – pause – and I hate it here! This place looks like the Stone Age! Its Y21, and they need to step their game up. How are we supposed to live in a time period that ain't eva changed since the dawn of time, man?! This is wack!"

Charles straightened his back and replied, "That's how the resedents like their homes, bro. They always keep time the same way." They go to the dock to a submarine taking them to Maraqua. There, they were at the realtor for Maraquan homes and looked at all the houses. After their tour, they go to the dock for Mystery Island and sail off. They go there and immediately, Dashie is already feeling like he's found his home. He could feel his vibe just ruffle through his feathers as the Mystery Island's salty sea breeze flowed through his wings. He felt like flying, and he couldn't believe it! Charles looked at his best friend's sudden excitement and smirked, knowing that this was the place for him. They get off the boat and onto the dock, well, Charles does, and Dashie is just soaring above in pure joy, whooping and hollering, "WOOOOO-WEEE! Now THIS is what I'm talkin' 'bout! OWW! This might be my home, ma boi!"

Charles was happy as well, seeing that his friend had a good feeling about Mystery Island being his new home. That is of course, until he collided green Hissi and they both collapse to the dock. After a brief moment of daze, Charles shook it off and got up dusting himself off, saying to the Hissi, "My bad, bro. Me and my friend was just heading off to find his new home." The green Hissi also got up and dusted himself, but he scolded in reply, "Yeah, well, next time watch where you're going, bub!" Just as he said that, a blue Lutari came up to the green Hissi and scolded him, "Blayne! Could you at least be considerate for once?" Then the blue Lutari turned to Charles, "Forgive my brother. He's usually like this whenever we get out of the house…" Charles replied, "It's cool. No need to trip about it. I got two older siblings and one younger sibling, so I get the feeling a lot."

Then something clicked about this familiar Lutari, "Hold up! Aren't y'all da two brothers from Talk About Random? Buizel 'n Blayne?" The blue Lutari answered in confusion, "Yes? Why?" Charles' eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh Snap! This is awesome!" Then he shook Buizel's hand, "Me and my family are such big fans of y'all! This is too awesome!" Then he took out his camera, "Is it cool if I take a picture wit you two?" "Sure," Buizel said in reply, "we don't mind." Then he turned to his grumpy brother, "Right, Blayne?" "Pshh, whatever," Blayne huffed in reply, "Got nothing better to do anyway…" They both get in the shot of Charles' camera as Charles snaps it, creating a flash. Then the picture comes out of the camera and he grabs it, smiling with excitement, "Thank y'all so much!" "Not a problem," Buizel said, "you can come back any time."

"Hey Buizel, Blayne!" a voice came from behind them, "Where are you guys?" Then the voice behind them, who was none other than Sylvestre, came up to them, "Oh, there you two are. Listen, have you both seen Zappz?" Just then, Dashie and a familiar yellow Ixi walked up to the group, "Ey fellas, this who you lookin' for?" "Yes," Sylvester said, "Thanks, dude." Then he turned to his little brother, "What did I tell you about running off like that, Zapps?" "But big brother," Zappz said, making those puppy dog eyes, "I was only gone for five minutes." Then Dashie stepped in, "Hey, young man, in this crowd, five minutes coulda turned to five hours had I not found ya. These crowds are no joke, little man." "That's right," Sylvestre agreed, "and you know we don't leave each other's side." Zappz sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry…" Sylvester gave him a hug, "Hey, I'm just being the big brother." Charles nodded in reply, "That's right, so don't be discouraged, he still loves you like a brother." They say thank you and take a picture with Charles, then the brothers head off to Dashie's new home.

They arrive at the property and Dashie is full of excitement as they look at homes to attend to. When Dashie found the right home, he shook the realtor's paw and bought the house! "YES!" Dashie shouted from the top of his lungs, "I did it, ma boi! I bought my house!" Charles pats his friend's back in reply, "Awsome! Now we don't have to worry 'bout you sleeping under a box." The boys go their separate ways as Dashie moves in to his new home.


End file.
